


the fic where they're a long-distance spy couple in an open relationship

by mintpearlvoice



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fic where they're a long-distance spy couple in an open relationship

When he's in Scotland double-crossing a nuclear physicist, she's in Monte Carlo flirting with a Russian ambassador. When he's investigating Specter in New Orleans- laisse bon temps rouler need not apply- she's parachuting from a plane above Tel Aviv.  
He's back in England, recovering from exposure to a deadly virus that would have been used to blackmail the world. The figure of a woman saunters through the gunpowder-gray smoke of his feverish dreams. She is always facing away from him, and when he reaches for her she slips through his fingers like water or smoke.   
"Vesper," he slurs like a drunken child when M comes to visit him. "Vesper? Where's Vesper?"  
He seems about ready to rip out his IVs and charge through the world for her.   
His boss smiles enigmatically. "Soon," she says, and that 'soon' gives him life. 

At last he sees the most singular woman in the world again. She is small and delicate, in the way a poisonous frog is delicate, and she is always so utterly beautiful.   
(The thing is, he knows himself, and he hasn't aged in years. Neither has Vesper. If he was anyone else he would be concerned, but England knows best, doesn't it? For queen and country, where he's needed, he will go.)  
He reaches her in the space of a heartbeat, in two quick bounds. Wraps himself around her and takes her in.   
Something in his physicality shifts; within a moment he goes from cool-hearted weapon to a puppy in the form of a man, breathing desperation to love and to devour.   
"Tell me what you've done, Bond," she murmurs, running a hand through his ear. "Tell me where you've been and who you've been with."  
He draws her closer, kisses her, speaks against her skin: "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

When they are together, they share everything. Even secrets.


End file.
